Burning Daisies
by Syrina Kamar
Summary: its the day after the fire. Dally decides to take his mind off of the trouble, so we go to Rusty's...but its not what we expect. "Please don't push up your daisies. you're all iv'e got..." "Can i burn them?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! i'm back! Did you miss me? of corse you did! i feel like its been forever! anyways, i switched schools this year, WE READ THE OUTSIDERS TOO! So now im writing this. **

**im just so excited! i dont know what else to say!**

**OH YAH! sometimes i may say Dally has blonde hair, sometimes i may say brown. and i might say his eyes are blue sometimes, and other times brown...so yah...imagin him however you want, i will imagin him as Matt Dillon 3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~takes place the day after the fire. The rumble, Johnny's death, and Dallas Winston's death, will be more spaced out…if they happen…**

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

As I walk, I kick up pebbles and dirt with my feet. Dally has been walking slower these days.

"Kick one more rock at my feet, I bite your head off, _kid._" He doesn't even turn to look me in the eye; he hasn't done that to anybody all week apparently.

Mine and Dal's hair are the same color now, ever since mine was bleached when we were up in Windrexville. Boy, would Johnny love to have hair like mine…like Dallas Winston's. To Johnny, what Dally says is law. If Dallas swiped a pack of smokes: Johnny toke two. Man, just to impress him too! But I think Johnny bought a pack once, and that was because he lost our bet a few months ago. So he had to by me a new –unopened- pack.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I don't even know where we are going. He told me that we were gonna visit Johnnycake today, and maybe go to "Jays" today, but we're going in the complete wrong direction.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Rusty's" he replies blankly.

"Rusty's" is a place on the west side were all the Soc hang out. But it is so close to the tracks, that some of us on the east side just stride over in our Converse and boots. Just because we can. I've never been over there, but Soda has been there once (Darry nearly had a heart attack when he heard). Dally goes over all the time. Dallas is arrogant; he always takes on four or five Socs and comes over all bruised and bloody. Cherry told me it's only like that when we greasers come over. For us, it's almost as bad as Buck's…

Right as we are about to cross the tracks, Dally realizes that he doesn't have a blade. –I remember, a few months ago he came to get me after class when Soda and Darry worked late. Ended pulling his blade on a teacher and got twenty days in the cooler. We never saw that blade again.

* * *

"Were are we?" I ask in wonder. This place is amazing! It is a little small, and has almost nothing worth saving; but the trash takes up the empty space.

"You have a house, don't you?" he asks with a calm attitude in his deep voice.

"Well…y…" I start.

"And this is mine. You know; eat, sleep, live."

"I know…I guess we all just assumed you lived at Buck's place, yah dig?" the words feel soft in my mouth, and sounds like Johnnycake's. It was like a whisper.

"Yah, I dig man." He isn't even looking at me; he is just playing with some little trinket on the shelf by the door. He lights a smoke.

There's a button on the floor, a red one. For a while I just stare at it, but after what seems like hours: I pick it up to examine it.

"Yah, it's a button, big deal." His rough voice makes me jump., "Let's go, Twerp."

I stand up, "I could use a Pepsi, I guess..,"

* * *

**im not a big fan of pepsi...**

**so that was it...NOT A ONESHOT! THEIR WILL BE MORE! **

**i still dont know what else to say...**

**But i want to know who your favorite actor is...not actress...mine are Patrick Swayze, Matt Dillon, and Harrison Ford. **

**one a complete other note: the other day i wanted to watch a movie (like everyday), but i couldnt decide if i wanted to watch one with **

**Matt Dillon or Patrick Swayze.**

**but then i sudenly yell "The Outsiders!"**

**now, i always watch it every day (fangirl much?), so my brother screams "NO!" (we share a room)**

**...but it was too late.**

**i was already singing along to "Stay Gold" by Stevie Wonder**

**witch brings me to the moral of the story:**

**Matt Dillon and Patrick Swayze are both hot.**

**AND**

**stay gold my greasers...**

**stay gold.**

**-Syrina Kamar :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everybody! sorry it toke so long! it was raining outside, so i went to play. but my dad made me come in, and there was a spongebob marathon...yaahh...so here it is :D**

**its WAY shorter then i expected. but i am proud of it. **

**Enjoy :D**

**i do not own _The Outsiders, _if i did, i would not be here :(**

**and i know that would break all of your hearts :D**

**(i use some direct quotes from the book/movie in this chapter. and a part of it is from Rumble Fish the movie...you will know when you read)**

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

The bell on the top of the door rings as we walk in. I honestly thought that it would be busier on a Friday night. I was also hoping that the Shepard outfit would be here, so I could talk to Curly.

I may not like Tim, but Curly is an okay guy. Sure, he may be in the reformatory more often than not; but he understands what it's like to always be treated like a kid…I like Steve better. Me and Dal sit down at a booth; the waitress brings us both cokes.

The bell rings again, and a girl with red hair and green eyes walks in. Cherry Valance. She walks towards our table.

Dally kicks his feet up on the table and pushes his coke away, "You lookin' for me?"

"Nope."

It was almost funny how proudly she says it. Until she turns to me. "I want to talk to you…" she tells me softly. Much more soft tone than she spoke to Dally in. I stand up and fallow her over to the counter. She orders a coke from the waiter who glares at me.

"What would you like, Pony?" she smiles kindly.

"Uhh…I'll have a Pepsi." The waiter glares at me.

"Anything else, _grease_?" he hisses.

"No _David_…you can go now." David. Why does that sound so familiar? David…David…

"_You know what a Soc is?' I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them._

_Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."_

_I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face in the fountain._

David! He's that Soc that tried to drown me! David…

"How's Johnny doing?" she asks softly. I don't think she really cares; she's just trying to be polite. Dally has told me about Socs, and not to trust them. And Cherry, she told me that when she talks with her friends, she doesn't even mean anything that she is saying. So why should I believe her now?

"Not good. Will you come up and see him?" I hope she will. Johnny was so talkative around her and the dark haired girl. And he was so confidant; he could use someone like her now.

She sighs, "No, I couldn't."

"Why not." I snap. Johnny _needs _this.

"I just can't." she sighs again, "He killed Bob! I know h…"

"He needs you now! That night at the movies, I've never seen him talk so much at once in my entire life! Just when me and Dal thought things were getting better for him; your '_boyfriend_' jumps us! You have a whole closet full of close different for every season, while I wear hand-me-downs from _both_ my brothers!" I stop and take a breath, "you know why Johnny went to the movies with us that night?" I ask calmly. She shakes her head. "Dallas didn't want him to go home that night…we didn't know Johnnycake could ever get more hurt than what his parents have done to him. We were wrong." She isn't crying, but her eyes are red. "He needs someone like you now more than ever, Cherry." Cherry nods silently and hugs me. I always thought that Socs are cold, but her hug is warm and comforting; just what Johnny needs.

"What that hood really needs is the electric chair." 'David' sets down our drinks.

"Leave us alone! We didn't ask _you _for _your_ opinion." Cherry releases me, and sounds annoyed. It was fun while it lasted.

I can see that my drink is flat, and _clearly_ someone has spit in it, I should have known. So I just sit and mix it around with my straw.

"Hey asshole!" A deep, rough voice says. I naturally turn around and look him in the eye.

"Not you, you idiot! The other asshole!"

Dallas Winston has just got involved.

* * *

**my dearest fans...please review. DO IT FOR JOHNNY MAN! **

**if you do, you WILL be reconized! **

**like these AMAZING authors:**

**Molly Winston**

**who i TOTALLY agree with her review...yess**

**AND**

**outsidersfanlovesdally**

**in response to your comment; nobody ever said he _didnt_ :D**

**and i am not asking you, im TELLING you to go to their profiles and check out their stories right after you review...you will be glad you did :D**

**well, 'til next time my b-e-a-utiful readers (and hopefully reviewers)**

**stay gold,**

**-Syrina Kamar :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everybody! you're probably all "Why is she updating 2 days in a row?" WELL, i am doing this because i might not get to update for 2 WHOLE WEEKS**

**so i have until 6 o'clock today to get all the posable writing i can done. then update. so here you go :D**

**this is kinda a filler though, but i'm working on it :D**

**enjoy :D**

**P.s.:I always love Dallas Winston**

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

You know there are some moments when I really _hate_ Dallas Winston. Like now: picking a fight with one Soc, in a room if Socs.

David walks around the counter after Dally made a few insults that I don't care to repeat. "What do you want, asshole?"

"Uh, I think we already accomplished that _you _were the asshole here-"Dally says mockingly.

"What, do you want to fight _grease_?!" Dally is just standing there looking annoyed while the Soc is bouncing around with his fists up.

"No, I don't want to fight. I just need one closed-hand hit. Just _one_; anything I do after that is self-defense." Dal does not raise his voice; which is shocking. I can actually tell that he doesn't want to fight; he wants David to sit still while he beats the cheese outta him.

David punches him.

Dally goes for his head, but when David tries to block; Dal quickly moves his fist down to his stomach, and his knee up to where the zipper on his khakis is. Then pulls him off the ground and into a headlock.

Cop Patterson walks in, and suddenly; David starts gasping for air. What a kiss-up.

"What's all the commotion?" Patterson states. Dally turns around. When he sees the cop; he slowly loosens his grip. But doesn't release.

"He…" David gasps, "Try kill…me…"

"Brownnoser! You can breath, you kiss-up!" Now Dally raises his voice.

"Who do you think I'm going to believe?" Patterson asks, "Winston! Release him!" don't ask me why dally does so, 'cause I don't know.

Dally responds with a smart ass comment: "Pig. Oh! Pardon my language: _Patterson." _I try not to laugh. "Let us say that _I _punched _him _first. So I would get in trouble _right_?"

"Are you saying that you hit him first, Winston?"

"Answer the damn question!" he shouts. Releasing David and asking towards Patterson.

"Yes."

"And why is that?" This is honesty very funny to me. I didn't know that he even knew what _reverse psychology _is!

"Because if you hit him first; anything he did after that is self defense"

"Well, I've got news for you bacon; _he hit me first!_" Dally smirks. "So what was that word again?" he scratches his head, "_self defense _I believe was the word."

_Self-defense…_that's why Bob is dead. That's why the church caught on fire. That's why…that's why _I_ fight…that's why I'm here and not at the lot playing football with the guys, or not at a movie with Johnny Cade. Self-defense is why Johnny and I may never go to the movies together again. Maybe we should have just let them beat us…

No! If we had let them hurt us that one night at the park; they may have hurt Johnny. Maybe more than he has ever been hurt, more than the first time. And I will never let _anybody_ touch Johnny again. Ever.

* * *

**did yah like? please tell me. and if you have any questions or story ideas; feel free to message me, or leave a review. **

**AND**

**thank you to**

**Corrin Winston  
for the amazing review. thanks C, you're awesome!**

**i greatly encorage you to read her stories...i have favorited a few of them. so you should read those as well.**

**so dont forget to review! i may see you later today, but it may be 2 weeks. i dont know. but reviews make me so happy.**

**so DO IT FOR JOHNNY!**

**stay gold my loyal readers and reviewers!**

**'til next time**

**-Syrina Kamar :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everybody! i had the world's BIGGEST writer's block you can imagine (notice how i finally spelled that right)! So one trip to the beach, 3 fruit barrel juices, 2 mochas, and hours of constantly starring at the computer screen blankly later, this happened! :D so i hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

Cherry's POV

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." He says. You have no idea how many times he has come home from work, and said to me, "You will never guess what Winston did today!" and then I would sit up straighter at the sound of his name. And that would be the topic of dinner that night.

"Cherry…" Pony says, "Tell him he's your boyfriend!" He shouts from the police man's other side.

"No! Ponyb…!" I shout, but it's too late. Daddy already heard.

"Is this true?" he asks. Oh my gosh, kill me now! What the heck was Ponyboy thinking? Why would he not only tell me to say that, but right in front of my own father!

I don't know what to say. I wish I could say yes, but if I say no, then my dad will think that Pony is a liar even if he was just trying to protect a friend. I open my mouth, but I just make sounds with my throat.

"Please Babe; tell him how much you love me." He says strait-faced, once my father turns to me; Dallas grins at me. I glare.

"You" he points at me, "you," he points at Dallas, "you're both coming with me." I groan. He is always "Mr. Cop" around me, and I hate it!

* * *

Later when we are both sitting in the back seat of the police car, Dally leans over and says to me, "You coulda told me he was your dad." I turn and look out the window, "You don't even have the same last name!" he says louder, but not quite yelling. I feel a knot in my throat building up.

Valance is my mother's maiden name. My mother didn't want me to have the same last name of "that monster" (or so my mom calls him). They absolutely hate each other; they only use me to get back at each other; to show that one loves me more than the other. Like, my mom would take me shopping to buy a whole new wardrobe, so my dad bought me a car. It's always like that. I feel like I am a part of a tug-of-war game, and I'm the rope. I honestly would rather be like Ponyboy: living with my brother and no parents. But I know that they don't have that by choice.

"Me and my mom use her maiden name." I sigh. This hood doesn't need to know all the details.

"Why?" he asks.

"Hey!" my dad pounds on the fence dividing us from him, "Keep it down back there!"

My police record is longer than I'd care to admit, not that I did anything. Whenever Daddy would catch me with some guy that's not Bob –long story as to why we were together, and I don't feel like telling it- he would take me to the station and blame me for some crime I didn't commit , just because he thought it would teach me how to be a "proper lady. Unlike your mother" is what he would say. Like just last week, a few days after Bob was killed; he said that a few days in jail would teach me not to drink "if your boyfriend's death hadn't" he still doesn't believe me that I would _never_ drink _any_ type of alcoholic beverage. It's amazing that Dallas has never seen me there.

Before I know it, we are at the station. We walk in, and Daddy tells them what laws we supposedly broke.

"Winston picked a fight with a minor, and Sherri interfered with a criminal arrest." I did not! I just want to yell it at the top of my lungs!

"What do you mean 'minor'?! The guy was almost a year older than me!" he fights, even though he knows it's no use.

"But Sherri, "the man who writes down the information for the records, "I told you if you were here again this month, I'd have to keep you for the week." He sighs. Dally raises his eyebrows.

"But! No, wait! I…"

"No buts, you're almost as bad as Winston over here," Dally gasps and tries to explain how no "goody-goody like her" can possibly "Have as good a record as I do,"…or so he says.

"Hey!" the man gets excited, "Put them in a cell together," he tells the guards, then turns to us, "I bet you two would make good conversation." I don't know what this guy is thinking, but I am _not_ about to stay in the world's smallest of rooms for a whole week!

"Yah!" Dally says with a dangerous grin on his face. From my experience of last time, I would get away from him as fast as I could, "We will never. Get. Board. "No! And the guy doesn't even catch him suggesting me doing "It" with him! This is just _great_…

* * *

"Alright!" Dallas's sexy voice makes me jump. "Spill it!"

As much as I don't want to, I sigh and start to tell him _everything._

* * *

**Alright, so the next chapter will mostly be Cherry explaining to Dallas her story, so hopefully it will be longer. have you ever seen "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" ? well, if you have, the cop car part i imagined as the one part at the police station when Charlie Sheen was with Jennifer Grey..that part. and if you havent seen that movie...you should.**

**thank you my peeps! :D**

**and stay gold...PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR JOHNNY (and dont worry, he will come in here eventually)**

**and what a very cute young boy once said: "Stay gold"**

**-Syrina Kamar :D**


End file.
